mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Holoska
|location = Unnamed continent on Earth's northern hemisphere |final state = Intact |inspiration = Greenland, Arctic, Antarctica |inhabitants = Jari-Pekka, Ursule, Jari-Thure, Sarianna, Marketa,Hot Dog Vendor |visitors = Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Chip, Wentos, Sammar}} Holoska |ホロスカ|Horosuka}} is a Town Stage/Village that appears in Sonic Unleashed. It is a small and isolated village located in the middle of a colossal ice cap and is the coldest place on Earth. Sonic the Hedgehog and Chip visited Holoska during their quest to restore the planet after Dark Gaia's awakening. It is inspired by the Inuit villages of the Arctic and the landscape and wildlife of the Antarctic. Description Holoska is a giant continent that is almost entirely covered in ice. It has similar features to Greenland, the Arctic and Antarctica. Its name is inspired by Alaska, one of the United States of America. It is located at the North Pole. History After defeating Egg Devil Ray in Spagonia, Sonic and Chip head to Holoska to put its continental plate back into the mantle of the Earth after Eggman made his plans to awaken Dark Gaia. After going through the continent in both the daytime and nighttime, the Werehog finds Dark Moray. After defeating it, Sonic and Chip enter the Gaia Temple and force the continental plate back into the mantle of the planet. Notable Locations In the point-and-click HUB world of the Wii and PS2 versions, many of the featured parts of Holoska are shown. These spots include: *Storage Area *Food Storage Area *Central Bonfire *Family Home *Sacred Shrine (Sonic the Werehog) Secret Clip If Prehistoric Ice is purchased for 10 rings and fed to Chip, the player can watch a cutscene with him and Sonic (only in the Xbox 360/PS3 versions). Music - Hub World Night= }} Trivia *Holoska could also be based on Finland (Holoska is in the north, they both have the same colors on their flag, and Jari-Pekka is a Finnish name). *One of the purchasable items in Holoska is the Canned Horror. When fed to Chip, it will cause him to utter random symbols, indicating that he's swearing. *A bonus cutscene from the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions show Sonic and Chip running through Holoska. In the cutscene, Chip gets tired and takes out a chocolate bar, but when he tries to eat it, he hurts his teeth since the candy was frozen solid (after Sonic knocks his finger on it out of curiosity). *Originally, the small shrines in Holoska contained what looked like Swastikas on them. In Sega's recent patch update, these were fixed to look like window panes instead. *The Holoska Gaia Gate is the only Gaia Gate with ice in it. The door on the left side (which requires 99 total Sun Medals and 69 total Moon Medals) in the Wii/PS2 version in the gate has icicles on either side of it. *At night, Holoska is the darkest continent, due to the continent being mostly uninhabited. Gallery Concept Art and Development SU_AOKI_006.jpg SU_AOKI_007.jpg Sonic-unleashed-20081120013206360.jpg Unleashed dev 009.jpg Town Stage Day Time Day Hub Holoska 4.png Day Hub Holoska 3.png Day Hub Holoska 2.png Day Hub Holoska 1.png Day Hub Holoska 5.png Day Hub Holoska 6.png Night Time Night Hub Holoska 1.png Night Hub Holoska 2.png Night Hub Holoska 3.png Night Hub Holoska 4.png Night Hub Holoska 5.png Night Hub Holoska 6.png Entrance Stage ES Holoska 1.png ES Holoska 2.png ES Holoska 3.png ES Holoska 4.png ES Holoska 5.png ES Holoska 6.png References Category:Sonic Unleashed stages Category:Locations